In Russian Pat. No. 443,039, in Chem. Pharm. Bull. 18 (10) 1981-1986 (1970) and in Chem. Ind. 1970, (39), 1261-2 there are described a number of imidazo[2,1-b]benzothiazole derivatives, which are useful as pharmaceuticals. The compounds of the present invention differ from these prior art compounds by the saturation of the double bond between C.sub.2 and C.sub.3 and by their monoamine oxidase inhibitor activities, resulting in their usefulness as antidepressants and as anti-Parkinsonism agents.